The Suna Phantom
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: My version of the phantom of the opera with Naruto characters. Just read it if you want! GaaSaku slight SasuSaku, Sasuke bashing. Gaara and Sakura main pairing, GaaSaku, Gaara & Sakura Rated M May Change
1. Prologue

The Suna Phantom

The Suna Phantom

Prologue…..

A little girl orphaned at the age of eight was taken to her grandmother's custody in Konoha. This little girl left her best friend and play mate, she would miss terribly but she had no say in the decision. A locket was what they shared between them, pictures of a little boy in one frame and hers in the other. The last thing she did was make a promise to him, a promise to never forget him and one day they would meet.

A sad little boy tried to make a smile but t'was no use, the possibility of ever seeing her again would be one in a million. When he first heard upon the news of her family's death he did the best to comfort her, and gave her a place to stay among his siblings. She did take the offer and stayed among him, his older brother and sister were kind yet his father was a brute to them. His father sent word back to her parent's village of the death and someone came to claim her back. Even though she protested, his own father wouldn't allow her to stay and handed her easily and happily to the guard of Konoha. She escaped the guards clutches and ran back to him leaving a chaste kiss on his tear faced ivory skin toned cheek, and gave her stuffed teddy to him, "Hold onto this for me" was all she could say as she waved a good-bye.

This girl no walking away in the hands of a Konoha guard that knew his secrets and he knew hers, the only one he really trusted was now gone. Her presence no longer lingered in this village, no bright smile would ever be brought to him, no warmth from her hugs. No laughter or smiles, but a promise to find was all he could do his promise which he carved on his forehead with sand when his uncle tried to assassinate him, but died instead. Siblings that claimed to love him stayed distant, under orders from their father. Every night he would stand on an edge of a building looking into the moon, he could not sleep like the other normal children, she was the only one next to his sibling's who knew why. The villagers kept their children from him and filled their minds with exclusion for only him. Alone he seemed to grow, his name Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.

She sat every night wondering about him, hoping he wouldn't lose hope for that's all they had. This little girl who befriended him and now was mocked by children for her unusual hair color or forehead, in this village she was sent to her grandmother. The lady had a pale blond hair color, light brown eyes and a small diamond on her forehead and was the leader of this village now. Before she knew it she was enveloped in a hug from her grandmother.

"I am sorry for your loss, I wish I could have come for you personally but things came up. I am your grandmother, Tsunade if you wish you may call me whatever pleases you"

A nervous nod was all she could give. She waited for her grandmother to finish the papers and walked with her to an unfamiliar house in this unfamiliar town. "Did you have any friends in Suna?"

"H-Hai"

"Do you miss them?"

"Hai"

"Come now, I will show you your new home."

She nodded an followed her into a large mansion,

"Here is your room; you're probably tired I'll see you in the morning"

She nodded as Tsunade shut the door. She walked up to the window and peered into the full moon, after a couple of minutes of staring into the moon she went to her bag and started to look for something. It was there a small rose petal, the one she took with her from him. She put it on her cheek feeling it's soft texture they placed in between the pages of a book, from the shelf. "Gaara" was the last words that left her mouth before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

I hope everyone is enjoying this new story, it's my version of phantom of the opera with Naruto characters.

Hope you liked it please review.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	2. Arrivals in the night

Chapter 1: Arrivals in the night

Chapter 1: Arrivals in the night.

8 years later a rosette stood outside the office of her new 'mothers' office, waiting for further instructions. This year Konoha finally came to a peace agreement with Suna, she still missed him wondered about him everyday. The only thing she was looking forward to was the festival, some of her new friends were going to be in this play and some from Suna and she hoped he would be there. This festival would take place in Konoha and a play consisting of Konoha and Suna cast. This year the play would be… She still had no clue yet that is why she came to the office to find out. She had special privileges having connections to the Hokage. Knocking on the door she slowly opened the door and popped her head in.

"Oh dear it's good to see you here,"

"Mother you're drunk" she stated picking up the bottles that were on the floor.

"So what did you need" she said enveloping in a tightening hug.

"Let's get you home" the pink hair teen stated placing her mother's arm around her shoulder and then grabbing her mother's waist with on hand and her mother's hand with another.

"100 bottles of beer on the" she shrugged, "Mother please stay quiet.

"Oh honorable daughter" A lady with short black hair wearing a black kimono with white outlines adding to the dark tone hurriedly approached. "Did she get drunk again," The teen just nodded her head. "Here let me help you".

"Arigato, Shizune-sama"

"Have you heard the latest news!"

"Iie"

"Well the news that I heard from Tsunade-sama is, that the cast from suna will be coming tomorrow."

"That's good to hear"

"That's not all,"

"99 bottles of beer on the wall"

"Gomen Shizune-sama, what did you say?'

"Never mind I'll tell you tomorrow" she said as she helped the pink haired girl place the drunken woman in her chambers.

"Good night Shizune-sama,"

"Good night".

In the far distance a couple of strangers passed the wall handing there document papers. Brown cloaks covering the features. Each one carrying there specialty weapons, glimpses of their eyes were visible in the moonlight. A gust of wind blew the hood of there capes. Bloody red, dirty Blonde and chestnut brown appeared from under the clothed materials.

Each with a different feature the only one different carried a character on his forehead made out of his own blood.

"Thank you for your patience Honorable Kazekage children, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato"

The female with dirty blonde hair picked up the signed papers and proceeded to enter the village. They moved on to the hokage building to be stopped by a female.

"You must be the Honorable children of the Kazekage, please follow me to your suite" Shizune stated. "I will get the Honorable daughter to show you around tomorrow."

They reached the prepared suite and she handed a key to the blonde. "If you have any concerns please address them to me, good night" she stated then bowed out.

The red head then disappeared into a room, the biggest room in fact. He didn't event turn the light on, dropping the weight on his back he summoned his sand to his hand exposing a little trinket and stuffed animal. He opened the heart shaped trinket releasing the image of a young girl and boy, emitting happy faces.

Only one thing on his teen mind 'I will find you.'

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to update soon. PLEASE R&R.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

**Ja ne**


	3. Meet Cousin

Chapter 2: Meet Cousin

Chapter 2: Meet Cousin

Awoken by the streaming rays of the biggest star of the universe exposed to her eyes, she lifted her bed covers. Made her way to a drawer picking up her trinket, she remembered it to be long when she was younger, now it was perfectly hugging her neck. A yawn escaped her mouth, heading to the bathroom she claimed her usual outfit her Grandmother bought her, even though she lost her parents her grandmother became her mother figure. Cold water touched her face as she clasped it in her hand and splashed her face repeatedly. Eyes tightly shut as she waved her arm around the tiny bathroom till she stumbled across what she was looking for. Gently wiping the liquid from her face, then glancing quickly into the mirror, only to be sought by her reflection. Alone, no one there, yes her grandmother loved her and was a mother figure to her, still since she was the Hokage she couldn't be with her every time. Shizune carried out orders for her mother, so that was no plan either. Hinata came across her mind, out of all the girls in Konoha she was kind respectful and shy and not to mention strong and the same age. Upon reaching the door a knock was heard.

"Come in, it's open" she hollered.

"Honorable Grand-daughter"

"Shizune please call me by my given name"

"Gomen honorable grand-daughter but I can't show disrespect, our guests arrived last night. I have given them orders on where to meet you."

"Me"

"Hai, your Hokage-sama didn't tell you I presume"

"No she was drunk last night"

"Oh, well the Hokage wants you to show them the village as they will be staying here, but can't someone else show them around"

"Gomen, but we need the other Shinobi of this village for the upcoming festival. I believe Hokage thought since you are the same age as our guest it would be easier and she does trust you out of all"

"Hai, when and where do I meet them?"

"In 20 min from now at the guest mansion"

"Hai, is mother here"

"Iie she had to leave early for preparations"

"Sayonnara Honorable Grand-daughter"

"Ja ne Shizune-sama"

She closed the door behind Shizune and her stomach grumbled. Eyeing an apple on the counter, grasped the apple and washed it in the sink. Once she finished this task she took her keys and the glistening red apple in her hand and shut the door. Locking the door behind her as she left. As she made her way through the busy streets occasionally bowing and greeting villagers she spotted a raven haired girl. Parting her way through the streets until she reached her destination, which was next to a raven haired mistress.

"Hinata-chan"

"Honorable daughter"

"Please Hinata call me by my name"

"Gomen"

"It' alright, so did he notice you yet"

"Iie" she shook her head.

As if on cue a loud blonde came crashing in, into Hinata, whom now was bright read. He though didn't notice her; instead he peered to the pink haired female helping her up. His teammate and his major crush, when he was about to summon a word he was interrupted.

"Naruto be more careful you could have really hurt Hinata-chan"

Naruto moved his glance to the poor red faced unrequited lover, being helped in standing upon her feet.

"Gomen Hinata-chan"

She only smiled and stuttered, 'it's o-okay n-naru-to –kun"

Just as Naruto was going to apologize again, in came another.

"Sasuke" Naruto stated, the rosette just cringed her face. Yes he was on her team and yes she just hated his attitude.

"Hn"

"Hinata-chan let's get going" stated the rosette again.

"Hai"

Sasuke just stayed and Naruto chased after them, begging them to wait up for him. Hinata walked beside the confident looking rosette. All un-knowing that Sasuke was following them behind closely.

"So where are we going?" blurted Naruto.

"Too meet some guests that arrived last night."

"COUSIN, BOSS" shouted a smaller kid.

"Konohamaru" He was enveloped in a hug.

"Cousin it's been long," she stated letting him go. "Boss Boss I think I mastered that technique"

"What technique"

"Here let me show you, Sexy no jutsu"

Hinata buried her eyes in her hand trying to erase the image.

"Naruto how can you show my cousin that technique, you baka" she shouted as Konohamaru stumbled on a rock, and flew backwards. They were stunned instead of hearing a hard thud they heard two. Sakura opened her eyes to see…

**Author's Note:** Konnichi wa mina-san, I hope you are enjoying the story so far I will try to update ASAP. Thanks for the reviews PLEASE SEND SOME MORE. Like I say the more reviews the faster I update. It is very true!!

Thanks to the following:

1. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

2. Lady AlyseB630

3. Randomness-ness.PIE

4. SabakuNoAmaya

5. Shubaltz Crazist

6. XxMiyakaxX

7. c1x7

8. sandwich-chan

9. studdedleatherbracelets

10. xRedHasAppearedx

11. xoLovelyEyesox

12. thegirlofmanymoods

13. moodymel

14. a thousand cranes

Oh by the way this is MY VERSION OF PHANTOM OF THE OPERA WITH NARUTO CHARACTERS SO THERE WILL BE MANY DIFFERENCES.

Thanks again

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne

I have a link to my deviantart where I post my GaaSaku pics(link on my profile page). I will be adding more pics soon.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
